


Silver tongue prisoner

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angry Tony, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers in Asgard, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Best Friend Bucky Barnes, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Frigga Lives (Marvel), Insecure Loki (Marvel), Jealous Loki, Jealousy, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Lowkey nice Loki, Magic!Reader, Prisoner Loki, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Slight Choking, Smut, avenger!reader, escaping, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: “God of mischief.” She chuckles, form becoming gradually visible to the prince’s sight. “I thought it was god of tricks, lies and illusions.” He discards his book on the small coffee table before getting on his feet to see her better.“Those are just specialities darling.” A smirk is plastered on his face and as she stares at it, she sees all the little flaws which only makes it obvious that he’s hiding behind it. She smiles too, throwing a look right and left before stepping through the glass keeping the god prisoner.The surprise isn’t evident on his face, but she still sees it, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. “To what do I owe this honour my dear. I am fairly certain we never met before.”
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Silver tongue prisoner_

It’s been months since he’s seen the outside world, since he’s seen the sun shinning on Asgard. He’s not really complaining, he’s always been a creature of cold blood, of course, but still, it’s a lot longer than he initially thought this unplanned vacation would last.

It hasn’t been all that bad though.

Yeah, he’s not surrounded by all the luxury he’s used to, he _deserves_ to as a prince, but he quite likes it. The bed is comfortable, the library is filled with books he has yet to read and his mother makes sure he’s given food he actually likes.

And, well, he’s still the god of mischief isn’t he? Still able to pull tricks and use his silver-tongue to annoy the guards and purposely get his fellow prisoners angry.

It’s more than enough to occupy his days until he eventually claims back his freedom.

But then there’s also her. ~~He would forever deny she has any role in the reason his departure is delayed.~~

He doesn’t even have to look up from his book to see her, the feeling of her magic rushing through his veins and intertwining with his. Still, if he were to look up he knows his eyes wouldn’t find what he’s searching for, it’s never been in her habitudes to let others see her.

It’s kind of the point of who she is, isn’t it? Or they wouldn’t call her _The Ghost._

He’s been one of the rare persons who’s been able to see through the curtain of invisibility she hides behind. Well, more like feel her since he can’t actually see. One of the rare ones alongside someone named Bucky, which sounds like an idiotic Midgard name for what he assumes is her slave or servant.

What seems like a gush of air pushes strands of hair away from his neck. The slight tug at the corner of his lips is the only reaction it gets out of him.

It takes another few heartbeats before tongue and lips meet his skin, slow, soft and demanding.

He would think that Asgard’s cells would be more difficult to sneak into than most, but she’s been proving him wrong for a little while now, turning invisible and walking through the glass like she’s a… Ghost. How fitting.

Turning invisible, going through things and using telekinesis are what she does best but not what she’s limited to. Loki himself isn’t easily impressed, never seen someone even reach his ankle in terms of magic but, he never thought he would say this in his life, she could easily measure up to him. “How surprising to see you here.” The trickster smirks, finally tearing his eyes away from the book he’s been pretending to read.

A small puff of warm air hits his skin before he feels her pull away. He would shiver if he wasn’t already feeling so cold.

He used to feel his magic run through his body, giving it the tint and the look of an Asgardian, like a light thrum of electricity running under his skin, unnaturally warming it. He doesn’t feel it so much anymore, so used to it, unsure what it feels like in his normal skin.

With her it’s different.

She likes the slight tint of blue he lets her see, a little like the sea, and loves to see the colour darken to something a little more royal when she’s kissing down his body. He never lets her see more though, never let himself go completely and she’s not an idiot, though she could easily take on the blame and spiral into a dark pit of self-doubts, she knows it’s not really her fault. She knows that it’s because he can’t bear the sight of himself, that he could never go on knowing how he looks in the reflection of her eyes.

It’s his eyes Loki keeps to himself, the deep and vibrant red that can’t look like anything other than the blood that keeps being spilled on his path, similar to his ancestors.

The mattress dips under her weight as she sits on the edge, finally becoming visible. His magic slips under her skin, a low hum telling her he cast the usual illusion of him reading his book in the corner of his cell. “Is it really surprising my prince? Aren’t you the mighty god of lies and tricks?” She looks up at him, hint of malice flashing through her eyes.

The corner of his lips turns into something close to a smile before he steps forward, only a few inches away from her. “God of mischief.”

She hums, tongue licking the back of her teeth as she smiles widely. “Even better.” Loki shakes his head at the playful tone of her voice.

He holds out his hand for her to take it, pulling her to her feet. She stands close, face only inches away from his devilish smile. The world around them fades away, just a little, both of their magic working together as the god leans closer with every intention to catch her lips with his.

When he finally does, it feels like a rush of electricity pulsing through both of them, it feels magical though it isn’t, well not completely. She smiles against his lips, not letting the trickster get his way as her fingers thread with his long dark hair and pull him back a little. Loki groans uneasy and annoyed at her playful refusal.

His own long and slender fingers wrap themselves around her neck, not as gracefully as he usually is, pulling her into another kiss. This time she lets him win, rush of happiness and arousal rushing through her as he forcefully takes control. Hand squeezing her throat just enough so she knows he’s there but not enough to hurt.

Just enough to know he could.

She loves that dominant side of him. She loves when he takes the role he so desperately loves, wants, _needs._

She lets him because she so desperately needs the opposite, desperately needs him to take control, to ground her. _‘She lets him’,_ because in the back of both their minds they know her powers are as strong as his if not stronger.

The kiss is fast and hard and _hungry_ , his tongue tasting and exploring every inches of her mouth. Her stomach burns with want and all it took was one fucking kiss. She keeps asking herself why, why she fucking comes back to him, to a murderer, a caged criminal when all she does is try to save the world.

Well, that’s why.

She can’t get the taste of him of her tongue, can’t erased that feeling of his skin burning against hers or the bruises he traces with the tip of his fingers against her skin. Most of all she can’t forget the picture of his smile that doesn’t seem as fake and calculated as everything else, can’t forget the words he spills against her shoulder as he slowly falls asleep or the small, barely-there, glint of hope and deception that flashes through his eyes as he watches her leave, disappear before his eyes.

He lays her down against the mattress breaking the kiss and letting go of her for a few seconds before climbing on the bed too. He dives in first for her neck, pressing his cold lips against the warm skin of her throat and makes his way down to her shoulder.

She can feel the hard structure of his leather suit pressed against the thin fabric of the Asgardian dress Frigga made her wear. She loves it, loves how he looks in his Asgardian gear, in deep black and his characteristically Loki-green. She’s not utterly fond of the helmet (not that she’s seen him wear it more than once when she saw him in New York) but she’s rather in love with how grand and royal he looks, how the tight uniform shows off his large shoulders and lean body.

She loves to see him look tall and proud and prince-like but right now she’d rather see him out of it. “You look particularly Asgardian today.” The god is already panting, hips leaning forward to press his already hard erection against her core.

Her chuckle chokes out the moan that threatened to spill from her lips. “Your mother dressed me.” His fingers linger on the fabric just over her ribs before making the dress disappear before their eyes. “Not sure I take it as a compliment my prince.”

She bucks her hips, pressing back against him and tearing a groan out of his lips. She takes the collar of his suit between her fingers pulling a little, urging him to use his magic to undress himself. “It was merely an observation darling, not an insult.” His clothes are gone in barely a blink, just as his mouth attaches itself to her collarbone to leave marks she’ll secretly hide later. “But you do look better without any garments.”

His lips are strangely soft compared to the bruising grip he has on her hips. He kisses down her body, teeth and tongue traveling to her navel. “Loki.” He loves those little whines he tears out of her, loves watching her crumble under his fingertips. It’ll always be a pride to watch someone who stands so tall and proud, someone so strong fall apart under him. “Please.” Her hips push against his hold, trying to get him to move faster.

The god smiles, hand sliding to her stomach and down to the inside of her thigh. She’s been exceptionally good to him at her last visit, it’s only fair that he returns the favour this time around. His thumb finds her clit, pressing slow circles against the bundle of nerves.

The contact of his cold skin against her warm one makes her shiver and whine quietly, hips pulling back in surprise. “Darling.” Loki scolds, pulling her back to her former position before sliding both his hands to her thighs. “Be good for me.” He pushes her legs open, fingers digging in her flesh hoping to Odin that the marks he leaves behind’ll stay long enough for her to remember him once she’ll go back to Midgard.

His breath hits her core, the only thing warm about him at this moment, his mouth only inches away from where she wants him. “Please Loki, my prince.” The words make him smile, ‘ _my prince_ ’. He doesn’t know if it’s his royal position that he likes or the fact that she refers to him as hers.

Doesn’t change that it makes his erection twitch, even more when she uses it as she falls on her knees, looking at him up through her lashes.

His tongue darts out, running across her folds to her clit. She moans loudly, the god finally attaching his lips the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her thighs shake against his hold, unable to close them or even barely move.

He sucks in harshly before moving back down to press his tongue against her hole. Her back arches against the mattress and he chuckles at the sound that escapes her lips.

Their eyes meet as he looks up, pushing his tongue inside of her. She holds the contact, fingers closing tightly around the sheets. “Fuck, Loki.” He looks like a fallen angel, a wicked god. He leans a little more of his weight on his hands still pushed firmly in her flesh, before diving in fervently, tongue more rushed and demanding.

He’s always been good with his tongue, however he uses it.

He feels good, his mouth feels so fucking good. Her hips buck involuntarily, pushing back against his face making the god groan in disapproval. She apologizes shakily, knowing he doesn’t like being rushed, and presses her hips back in their place.

Loki isn’t one to let things slide, pushing his finger deep inside of her in retaliation. His digit his thin but so long it reaches all the spots she can’t on her own, all the spots that feels so fucking good as he brushes against them.

A second one joins the first pulling out and pushing fast and hard back in as his mouth attaches itself to her clit once more, sucking it between his lips.

The muscles in her thigh shake even harder under his fingertips, showing the prince how close to the edge she’s getting. Still, he risks a third finger working her up until she’s on the brink of her orgasm before pulling back.

She whines at the loss, chest heaving up and down at a rapid pace. His hand that was holding her thigh slides up her body, stopping on her chest to feel her heart hammering against her ribs. The god smiles, pressing one or two kisses on her sternum before finally catching her lips back with his.

She can taste herself on his tongue, but she doesn’t care, taking everything that he gives her, lips moving together and licking every inches of her mouth. She loves kissing him so fucking much.

His skin feels even better against hers as her own heats up, pink tinting most of it.

She gasps in his mouth as he rubs the tip of his cock against her wetness. “You taste so good Darling, sounds so good too.” He pushes a little, head catching at her hole. “You are so wet for me.”

She can’t even answer before he’s pushing all the way in with one swift thrust. His eyes flash red before going back to their beautiful blueish green. She’s not even sure he’s aware of the little loss of control he’s had as he tugs her legs to wrap around his waist. Her ankles lock behind his back pulling their bodies as close as she can.

The first thrust is hard and sharp, forcing a high-pitched whine out of her lips.

Loki likes slow and soft, likes teasing and taking his sweet time but he also like fast and hard when she’s so gone and desperate under him. When he’s as desperate and excited to have her as she is, not that he would ever admit it.

Her walls are widely stretched around him, burning just a little as she gets used to his girth. He moves his hips back slowly, watching himself pull back inches by inches before pushing back in at an equally slow pace. God, she looks good, like she was perfectly made for him.

He feels her relax against him giving the prince of Asgard the ok to pick up his pace. He sets it up hard and fast, enjoying the way his name rolls of her tongue and unable to keep the groans escaping out of his.

Their hips meet violently again and again, her own moving to meet his at just the right angle to make her scream. The god’s hand that isn’t wrapped tightly around her hip, slides up her body to find her throat.

His fingers close around her neck, gradually increasing the pressure as he looks down at her to make sure it isn’t too much. Both her hands find his forearm, holding on tightly and digging her nails in his flesh but not pulling him away. Quite the opposite really.

She looks down at their bodies as much as she can, watching his darkening chest, sea blue becoming more of a royal blue. God, she loves the sight so much.

Nearly as much as he loves his, loves the red spreading across her face and the look of his hand around her throat. He wonders if she knows how easy it would be for him to hurt her, if she knows…

If only she knew what he had done, what he could do, why he’s kept in this very cell. He could only assume that she doesn’t, or she wouldn’t be in his cell, or she wouldn’t be trusting him like this, with this much power over her. If only she knew, how dangerous he is, how many people he’s hurt.

If only she knew how easily he could hurt her at this very moment, if only she knew how many times he thought about it without any real desire to do so but still… If only she knew how many times it crossed his mind.

His thrusts become faster, more desperate to chase his release. His thumb finds her clit once more, pressing a little harder, moving a little faster. “Cum for me Darling.” She does as she’s told almost as soon as the words leave his lips. Her whole body shakes, her walls contracting tightly around him making Loki shiver and curse loudly against the shell of her ear.

It takes only a few more thrusts before he cums too, burying himself deep inside of her.

His grip loosens against her throat, his body laying on top of hers with his head hidden in the crook of her neck. She lays there, one hand exploring the hard plane of his back while the other grounds itself on the back of his neck.

She tries to catch her breath as she watches him turn back to his Asgardian self, feeling his magic seep back into her skin. She wonders how he manages to keep himself looking like that all the time or how he manages to have sex with her and maintain the illusion in his cell.

Guess she’ll never know.

He listens to their hearts beating in sync, slowly getting back to their normal rate. Once they do, he rolls away from her and onto his back. She follows him though, wrapping herself around his side and pressing her head against his chest. “So, my mother dressed you today.”

She rolls her eyes, chuckling against his skin. “That’s really what you want to talk about.” The god shrugs, pulling her tighter against him. “Ok, then. Yes, your mother dressed me. She said she was tired of seeing me in the same clothes and said I needed a dress.”

Loki grins, it sounds definitely like his mother. “You two have been spending a lot of time together?” Her head turns, pressing her chin against his chest to look at him.

“I have actually. She is an interesting woman.” He doesn’t vocally agree but she can see in his face, in his eyes all the love and admiration he has for his mother. “She has been talking a lot about you.”

“About me?” His eyes widen a little, smile still tugging the corner of his lips. “What has she been telling you?” His voice is made of worry and wonder. He hopes she hasn’t been telling her what he’s been up to in the last year. She probably told her some of his toddler stories, showed her some embarrassing pictures.

He really hopes it’s all his mother did. “It’s a secret.” She chuckles playfully, unaware of the unusual amount of anxiety she created inside of him.

He doesn’t know where this desperation comes from, doesn’t know why he wants her to like him so much. Why he wants her to see him as the golden boy he isn’t. He’s in a cell for god’s sake there’s definitely something wrong with him but still…

Still there’s something inside of him that desperately wants her to like him, to not leave and give up on him like mostly everyone in his life did. There’s something inside of him that wants her to save him from himself, something deep inside of him that would give up everything just to get away with her.

It feels good to have someone trust him, someone love him, or, at least, like him for who he is. Who he _really_ is.

It’s been months since they first met.

******************************************************

Something feels wrong around him, and it keeps the god from focusing on the black-inked words written in front of his eyes. It feels similar to the rush of magic surging inside of him when he casts one of his usual illusions, except this time, it doesn’t come from him, it comes for outside of his cell, like someone’s using magic in front of his eyes but there’s no one standing there.

He takes a few deep breaths, blinks his eyes once or twice. Invisibility.

It has to be, he’s never wrong when it comes to magic even though it’s the first time he feels someone else’s magic inside of him. “I’m the god of mischief intruder, you really think you can fool me.” His eyes detail the view in front of him, waiting for the unwanted visitor to show themselves.

“God of mischief.” She chuckles, form becoming gradually visible to the prince’s sight. “I thought it was god of tricks, lies and illusions.” He discards his book on the small coffee table before getting on his feet to see her better.

“Those are just specialities darling.” A smirk is plastered on his face and as she stares at it, she sees all the little flaws which only makes it obvious that he’s hiding behind it. She smiles too, throwing a look right and left before stepping through the glass keeping the god prisoner.

The surprise isn’t evident on his face, but she still sees it, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. “To what do I owe this honour my dear. I am fairly certain we never met before.” He puts a little distance between them, trying to lessen the pull of her magic against his.

“I’m not from here, simply visiting. Your mother told me a lot of great things about you my prince.” His posture changes into something a little more proud, something to make him look taller, wider and not defensive. He looks hot, she tells herself before hiding it deep inside of her. He’s still the man who came to earth to invade it and try to take over. He’s still a murder, a criminal and a heartless power-thirsty god.

“She does have the unfortunate habit of seeing the good in people.” She chuckles at his choice of words. One would think he would be nice and thankful for the only person who still believes in him and the good that’s hidden in the very depth of him. “Are you not from Asgard darling?”

The armour she’s wearing doesn’t really let him guess her origins but by the way she talks he already knows the answer to his question. “I’m from earth. Or I guess Midgard as you call it.” A flash of disgust runs through his eyes and she barely misses it, containing all of her anger instead of punching him in the face. “So, mortal, any reasons you were invisibly standing in front of my cell.”

“Wanted to see if the rumours were true.” It’s a foreign feeling to feel someone else’s power under her skin, to feel his magic slowly inching his way to hers. It feels weird but kind of exhilarating, if that magic didn’t feel so dark, so consuming. “I’m flattered…” He starts off, before she cuts him off with a chuckle.

“You are actually the arrogant, cocky and self-centred villain they’re describing you to be.” His smile doesn’t falter like she expects it to. He knows very well what the people are saying behind his back, none of it is a surprise. He doesn’t need the opinion of people who trusts and sees his father as the perfect leader he isn’t. “Well, I cannot be liked by everyone.”

The words actually make her smile and the one he mirrors is the most truthful he’s done since she met him. “Seems like you’re not liked by many.” The prince shrugs, like it doesn’t bother him, like he actually likes the position he’s in.

“Seems like I’m not.” Something pulls him to her. He doesn’t know how to describe it, maybe it’s their magic intertwining with each other, or the sarcastic yet friendly look on her face. There’s something that makes him want to smile, to trust her even though he’s not sure he still has the ability to do so. “What kind of magic are you using mortal? I have never seen any thing like that before.” If only he could learn to use it, vanish before one’s eyes or step through the walls, through any material existent. He would be so powerful, but mostly, he would be able to escape this hell and walk right out without any kind of fight.

“Most of it isn’t magic, bad guys experimented on me with powerful things they didn’t have control over. Now I can flash in an out of existence, I’m basically a ghost.” Her fingers start to move, tracing abstract shapes through the air. He’s so focused on what her fingers are doing that he almost doesn’t see his book levitate back to the small library he took it out of. “So, no my prince, I can’t teach you how to do any of this so you can escape your cozy home.”

He likes her already, like the edge of cockiness and the hint of anger and sarcasm on her tongue. He’d like to see her use it, see her angry and yelling. He bets it looks beautiful, bets she’s good at it, bets that fighting her would be a thrill. “Well, miss Ghost, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine mister God of mischief.” He places a strand of dark black hair behind his ear, flashing a white row of teeth through his smile. “Your mother is going to look for me if I’m not with her in a few minutes.”

He watches her walk back through the glass, hint of disappointment flaring in his chest. “The people may be telling the truth but is my mother doing the same?” The words are thrown through a cocky smile and half-closed eyes. They’re meant to be playful and taunting, but she can’t see them as anything but a plea for help.

“I’ve been told your mother has rarely been wrong.” She has been, firstly she’s been wrong about her son, about everything she’s ever saw in him, about everything she though he would become. She was wrong about Loki about the son she would’ve protected from anything and fought for, the one which attacked a whole planet behind her back. She _has_ been wrong, but she isn’t often. “So, I’ve been told.”

“Guess I’ll have to come back and see for myself.” She had hoped hating him would be easy, hoped that his mother was so obviously wrong it would make her laugh. Now walking back from the dungeons there’s a hint of excitement regarding the next time she’ll see him, mix with a hint of curiosity.

************************************************************************

She started coming to see him almost everyday after that, asking about him and telling some things about her. At first he was his usual self, cocky and arrogant, telling lies after lies but she could see right through them, right through him. Eventually, things changed.

He grew really fond of her, something he never thought he would do, even less with a Midgardian, with a simple _mortal._

But yet here he is, waiting and hoping she’ll come see him, but he would never admit that to anyone. She’s also the reason why he’s not out of there yet, why he stays in his cell, in Asgard.

He started somewhat trusting her somewhere in all of this, letting himself talk about things he never thought he would say to anyone. He talked about growing up as Odin’s son, as Thor’s brother, he talked about learning he was adopted, about his other heritage. He talked about his mother a lot, the only person that never gave up on him, that still loves him for who he is, even if that person is horrible.

The sex didn’t come before at least a month or two in. Things just… Happened.

He watches her pull the dress back up over her shoulders and tie the ribbon like his mother probably showed her to. She looks beautiful. In a snap of his fingers he’s back in his own suit, sitting on the chair his illusion self is reading his book in. “May I ask you something?” He dares to say as she pulls away from their goodbye kiss.

She hums quietly, her shiny eyes looking at him in wonder. “I am pretty sure I never asked about the reason of your visit on Asgard.” That’s true, he never did, even thought it seems like the first thing he should’ve asked.

She disappears before his eyes, reappearing on the other side of the glass keeping him prisoner. “It’s true, you never did.” The smile that tugs her lips distracts him briefly, before his eyes lock back with hers. “I’m here on the Avengers’ behalf, Thor and your family needed assistance with something. They thought I was best suited to help and then I stayed. Mission over, earth didn’t need me neither did Asgard but your mother said I should stay and that she would help me work on my magic. So here I am.” She sees something crumble deep inside of him, something break while he tries so hard to hide it. She wants to push and ask but footsteps are getting closer and she really needs to go.

She disappears once again, all traces of magic gone within seconds.

*********************************************************

Through all of the discussions they’ve had, _all_ of them, she never once asked why he was imprisoned for. _Not once._ It probably should’ve been a sign, a sign that she knew. She fucking knew.

She knew who he was before he even introduced himself. She knows who he is, what he’s done. She’s probably seen firsthand what he’s done to her planet, what he’s tried to do.

And yet here she is.

But why? To get information?

Information on what? There’s hardly anything he can do from his cell. Information on his escape maybe, on his future plans. If it’s the case her mission is useless since he doesn’t have any, didn’t have time to make any before she ruined everything.

Maybe it’s a plan to put him back on the right track, turning him into Odin’s perfect obedient son.

It doesn’t matter. What matters is that he got tricked while he’s supposed to be the trickster, the god of mischief. His chest is burning with anger, he can’t believe he fell for it.

He should’ve killed her when he had the occasion.

*******************************************************

She can sense something is wrong when she stops in front of the cell. She never usually comes this early in the morning but the look on Loki’s face as she left the dungeons the night before had made her uneasy, worried.

She knows something’s wrong. His magic almost burns under her skin, it’s overwhelming and uncontrolled. It doesn’t feel like him, like the god she’s come to know so well. She presses her invisible fingers against the glass, the whole room is pulsing.

An illusion.

The fake Loki looks up to her from his book, cocky smile tracing his lips. It’s something she hasn’t seen in a long time, the fake and calculated smirk he used to throw around to mask all the anger living inside of him. “Loki?” She steps right through the glass, eyes searching the room for the hidden god.

“Hey Darling, I didn’t expect you so soon.” She ignores the illusion, gaze stopping on the corner of the room. “Are you well?” The voice behind her continues as she walks towards the point where the magic seems to be stronger. There he is.

She sits down on the floor, in front of what she assumes is the real Loki and closes her eyes tightly. Her magic fights with his, trying to breach his defences just a little to see his face. The Asgardian prince groans in annoyance as she manages to defeat him.

Her eyelids slide open, unprepared for the sight in front of her.

Loki is sitting in the corner, slouching, eyes burning red like he cried, hair uncharacteristically disheveled and his suit… Well, he isn’t even wearing it, instead he has baggy Asgardian clothes draping his body, something that looks like nightwear she would guess. “Loki, what’s going on?” She closes her fingers around his ankle, not daring to go any further in fear he would close himself even more.

His jaw clenches tightly, his eyes finally meeting hers in anger. “You know what I have done to your planet.” It sounds more like a question than a statement, so she answers unsure of where this is all going.

“I… Yeah, Loki I was there.” She was there. The words shock him for a few seconds, she was there, she’s been in the battle, seen him, heard him say all those things about her planet, about her people.

The god wonders why he’s not already dead. He counts in his head the number of times he let himself be vulnerable enough to be an easy target. She could’ve killed him numerous times. “Why are you here?” Her heart is pounding in her chest, fingers loosening against his skin.

“I told you yesterday.” The confused frown on her face almost make Loki doubt himself.

“No. Why are you in my cell? What is the point if not to kill me? What do you want? What does Odin want?” Loki pushes through his teeth, magically getting her hand off him. “Information? Plans? A way to hurt me? Or maybe he wants you to turn me into a perfect son, just like Thor.” The words hurt her deep in her chest, oxygen briefly cut off from her lungs.

Loki thinks she’s using him, think she’s playing spy for his parents. “Loki, what the hell are you talking about?" The god gets on his feet, putting as much distance between them as he can, kicking a few books on his way.

She finally looks around to the room. It’s like it’s been flipped upside down, books scattered around the floor, chair smashed against the glass, covers and mattress thrown across the room. What the hell happened? “There must be a reason why you are here after all I have done to your planet. A reason why the Avengers sent you here.”

That’s what’s it was all about. She mentioned the Avengers and he flipped. “Loki. I was here to fight alongside Thor, some creatures with weird names infiltrated the palace and in exchange for my help your mother promised she would look into a way to fix everything that’s been damaged in Bucky’s brain.” For a few seconds it makes sense and he wants to believe her but he just can’t.

“Do you think I am an idiot mortal!? What is your mission?” She can see the anger on his face, feel it feed his magic making it burn inside of her veins. It makes her realize how strong they could be together and how easily it would be to destroy each other. Her own magic feels barely like a flame, soothing and reassuring but Loki pushes it to the side.

“Sure, my mission is to get information or brainwash you, whatever. Do you think that I would’ve tell the truth if that was the case Loki?! You really think I’m that bad of a spy that I would tell you, ‘oh yeah, I’m here because the Avengers sent me.’ If I was trying to get on your good side. That’s dumb. I would’ve found a better excuse than ‘your mother asked me to stay’. I wouldn’t have brought up the Avengers.” Her eyes roll in the back of her head and something settles in his chest. It makes sense, it does but everything can be a lie, everything can be a trick.

He doesn’t know when things started to blur in his brain. He IS the god of mischief after all, tricks and lies are supposed to be his speciality. He used to be able to catch every one of them, detect them from miles away. “Loki. Have a little faith in me, please.” That’s all he asks for but faith isn’t something that comes easily to him, nor does trust. “I’m not a liar, I never lied to you.”

The god doesn’t answer, eyes finally meeting hers. “Why did you come here then? The first time.” Something flashes through her eyes, making Loki tense again. It was too good to be true, how can someone like him after everything he’s done, after everyone he’s hurt.

“When I first came here your mother took care of me, we spent a lot of time together. I had to ask, it’s known that she still very much believes in you and your capacity to change and become someone better, someone she knows you can be. I thought she was crazy.” The admission makes him flinch, just barely, she should’ve miss it, but she didn’t. “So, I came to try and see what she was seeing in you.”

So, he wasn’t a mission, merely just an experience which barely makes it better. “Am I as monstrous as everyone says I am?” The room is quiet, so much she can hear him breathe, hear his heart beat loudly against his chest and the worry seeping through his voice. This isn’t the god of mischief she met that day, isn’t the prince who used to look down on her and talk about people like they were small insects he could step on.

“Yeah.” As she always been so painfully truthful? Probably or he would’ve caught her lying way before that. “You were exactly as I pictured you. Arrogant, destructive and careless. But then you were also how your mother sees you. Broken, lost, angry, hurt.” The god frowns angrily at her, he wants to deny everything she’s saying, he’s not just another broken toy for her to fix.

But at the same time, she’s not wrong, he’s all of those things. “She’s been talking about you a lot. She told me about when they found you, about you as a child.” A little laugh escapes her lips at that, and Loki can’t help but reciprocate the smile. He’s sure his mother told him a lot of the tricks he’s done to her and Thor mostly. “Then you growing up, about Odin raising you and up until you found out about your origins and then… Earth.” The happiness floats away in an instant from both of their faces. “Loki this… This isn’t something that can be forgiven and forgotten.”

He breathes in deeply, he knows that and though some days he would take it back there’s still days he’s glad he did what he did.

If only she knew those thoughts going through his mind

“But I strongly believe in second chances. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have one. I haven’t planned an attack on New York, but my hands aren’t quite clean either. Loki… After getting to know you, I understand your mother and what she sees in you. I believe you can be that person she believes in so much, but you need to want it.” His magic reaches back for hers, calmly this time, the burning feeling slowly fading away into a more familiar and desired one.

“What if I don’t want it?” The words hurt as they roll from his tongue. He wants it, more than he ever wanted power or recognition. He wants everything she can give him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Bittersweet goodbyes_

“Where is she?!!” Violent pounds on the glass of his cell shakes him awake. “Tell me what you did to her you…” The anger is so strong that the man can’t even finish his sentence, can’t even find the right insult to channel all of it. Loki sits up on his bed, eyes half open and trying to make sense of the aggression.

“You’re going to have to be more specific mortal. It appears I’ve been the reason of many disappearance in the last decades.” The joke doesn’t seem to lighten up the situation or smooth out the angry features on the man’s face. Not that Loki expected it to.

“I swear, I’m gonna kill you, god or not.” The metal of the man’s arm bang loudly against the glass, if this was any normal material it would have exploded under the pressure. “Where. Is. She?!”

The god laughs loudly, purely to annoy the stranger because he’s fairly certain he has no involvement in the disappearance of this girl. Everyone seems to forget he’s been kept prisoner in an horrendous cell for quite a while now, all locked up and powerless. He doesn’t have time to be the source of everyone’s problems. “Here, I hid her under the bed.”

The man groans in annoyance and Loki can almost see in his eyes all the ways in which the mortal wishes to kill him. “For god’s sake, I told her she shouldn’t fucking trust you. What did you do to her!?” Panic seeps in as he hears the words.

There aren’t many people in the world that trusts him, or many people that talks to him in general. "You are Bucky." It all crashes into him, something happened to her, she’s missing.

“Yeah.” The man breathes out suddenly thrown off by the god’s reaction. His eyes are filled with fear and worry, to much, too intense to be fake. “Where is she? What happened to her? Tell me she’s ok!”

“You actually think I would be here talking to you if I knew where she was! If I knew what happened!!” The silence that falls over them is heavy. The god never had this much emotions swimming inside of him in his life, he’s confused and scared and worried and Bucky… Well Bucky’s starting to panic because he sees the god crumble in front of him and it clearly means that he has no fucking clue where she is. And if Loki’s not involved then he doesn’t know who is, he has no leads, no clues, nothing.

He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe, something heavy is pressing down on his chest. He’s stuck on another planet and his best friend’s gone, kidnapped probably. “Soldier!” Loki screams for what is probably the hundredth time. He has no clue, no suspicions, no… Nothing. He has nothing. “Soldier!” Bucky finally snaps out of it, head moving to look at the imprisoned god.

“I know I’m not the person you like the most right now Midgardian but I need you to trust me and let me out of here.” The sergeant huffs through his nose, something resembling a laugh. The murderous god wants him to trust him, wants him to get him out. “Barnes! We need to find her, I want to find her as much as you!”

Angry eyes meet Loki’s, he holds the gaze and he’s met with equally panicked features. “Bucky.” He whispers brokenly, because he needs the human to trust him, he needs the human to believe he’ll help because he will, and they don’t have much time to find her. “I know this place, I know, I… I’m useful and I need to find her. We need to find her. I can’t let anything happen to her.” The solider almost crumbles under the god’s teary eyes. Yeah. They need to find her. “I give you my word. When we find her, I come back in my cell without a fight.”

He doesn’t really know if the god’s word is enough to really think he’ll do it but Bucky’s desperate and whatever’ll happen, her life is more important than any morals he has right now. “How do I get you out?”

*********************************************************

Bucky doesn’t know, doesn’t get what kind of fucking creature this is but as his fist rips through the thing’s head he finds that he doesn’t fucking care. The god throws a gun his way before making two daggers appear in his hands.

The soldier gives him one last glance before the adrenaline erases every doubt he has about him. She’s the only thing that matters.

He doesn’t remember fighting so much in sync with anyone but Steve when they were back in the war. Loki’s good. He’s much stronger than he looks and much smarter than Bucky ever though he was. The solider almost feels as if Loki brought him only to be nice. The god could’ve taken care of them all by himself. “You got this Barnes? I think I know where they keep her.” He’s not sure he’s got this, those creatures are strong and fast, and he’s pretty sure Loki saved his life at least ten times, but he still nods at the god. She’s their priority.

Loki slides through the crowd, taking out as much creatures as he can. Daggers slicing skin, coated in blood and flesh while his eyes stay forward on the path. She has to be there.

The first room is full of empty cells, blood dripping down the bars and walls. He shudders, he swears to Odin that if he finds her body, the world’s not ready for all the destruction it’s going to see.

He pushes the door to the second room, containing a row of cells filled with monstrous creatures. His hope slowly dies out, frustrating growl escaping his lips until he finally reaches the last cell.

There she is, sitting in the corner, folded over herself. “Darling.” Loki says quietly, fingers brushing against the cold metal keeping her locked in.

Her head snaps up, body flashing in and out of reality before she rushes to her feet. “Loki?” He nods magically forcing the lock and pulling the door open. She stays still, in shock, while the god gathers her in his arms. “They could see me Loki. I…I tried to… But they could still see me and I couldn’t get through the bars I…I…” He holds on tight, the terror finally washing over him. He could’ve lost her, she could’ve died today and he would’ve been left all alone in a world that doesn’t want him. “Everything is ok, I’m here. I found you, you are safe now.”

Her arms find themselves around his body holding him as tight as he’s holding her, not even once wondering how the hell he got out of his cell but happy that he somehow found her and saved her. “Darling, we need to get out of here.” She nods, wiping quickly the tears rolling down her face and jumping back into spy mode.

“How many are there?” Her voice is rushed and breathless as the god takes her hand in his and starts running for the exit. “Many, a hundred or more. Depends how many Barnes took out while I came here.”

“Bucky’s here?” She worries, accelerating the pace. “You left him a…” The door swings open, revealing the bloodshed her two boys left behind them. She tears her gaze away from the ground and up to find her best friend.

She spots him not too far, four against one and many more coming his way. They shot one last glance to each other and the daggers are forming back in his palms. “Ready?”

******************************************************

Asgardian guards are there to greet them as they finally reach the palace. Loki lets go of Bucky to kneel on the ground, hands behind his head. “I’ll go back without a fight.” The guards lower their weapons and rush to handcuff him. “You need to get them both to my mom. They are hurt. They need help.” His shoulders move back, his chin pushes up, standing up wide and proud. He winks at her before following the guards.

The next three days pass by in a blur. Frigga takes care of her for the first one and she spends the two others sitting by Bucky’s side. Her best friend had been in a really bad shape when they landed back on Asgard but she’s grateful for the resources up here, unsure he would have survived back home.

On day four, she’s able to find a way past the guards and get into the prison.

She missed this, missed the pleasant buzz of magic. It feels warm and comforting, and nothing like the cold of the cell she spent hours in. She takes the feeling in before stepping in the room she’s come to know so well.

Loki breathes in, eyes falling shut as he appreciates her magic reaching for his, stroking, comforting. “Thank you.” The god smiles softly before opening his eyes back up to look at her.

“I merely helped sergeant Barnes in his search.” The laugh that escapes her throat makes Loki smile. Who would’ve thought he would ever have a soft spot for someone, someone who isn’t a murderous psychopath like he used to be.

“Sure.” She rolls her eyes, not a believing a word coming out of his mouth. Her body moves to sit on top of his, straddling his lap and pressing close to him. “Bucky found his way through space and found some alien’s secret base all by himself.” His lips stay sealed as he shrugs, moving forward to steal a kiss.

She lets him, hand moving to the back of his head and keeping him from pulling away quickly. “Thank you.”

Loki takes a deep breath. “I couldn’t let them hurt you.” He doesn’t say how much that would’ve broken him, doesn’t say how lost he would’ve felt. He keeps to himself the chaos that he would’ve left behind if he had found her lifeless. He doesn’t tell her the dark and twisted thoughts that woke up in the back of his mind, the same ones he used to have in his head all of the time, the same ones that pushed him to attack earth.

He doesn’t tell her because he doesn’t want her to worry, doesn’t want her to know that he’s still very much broken, that he’s not as good as she thinks he is. He doesn’t tell her because it worries him to the bones that he still had this urge, that it’s the first thing he thought about when he first stepped out of the cell.

He doesn’t tell her… Mostly, because he’s scared. Scared that he’s still that person he used to be but fights every day not to. He’s scared that she’ll figure it out and leave, that she’ll leave him behind, push him aside like everyone in his life did. 

He’s scared to lose her.

His hold tightens around her body. “I love you so much.”

**********************************************************

It takes two weeks before Bucky’s back on his feet and it’s finally time to go back to earth. Two weeks and just enough time to put together the pieces of her plan.

A plan she hopes she’ll never have the opportunity to regret.

“Good evening my prince.” He’s felt her coming since she turned the corner of his hallway. She presses a kiss to his forehead without letting her invisibility slide.

“Good evening darling.” He lays down his book on the coffee table, eyes looking up to what he supposes her face is.

“How do you feel about doing a little trip?” She told him she was almost done but he didn’t think it would happen so soon. He’s ready, more than ready, to leave Asgard forever or maybe not forever, maybe they would find a way to come back to see his mother. Her fingers link through his and Loki watches himself slowly disappear before his own eyes. As he gradually becomes invisible her face become apparent, like they’re both in their own world.

He presses a soft kiss to her lips before she pulls him through the glass.

He doesn’t have time to take in the feeling before she starts running, pulling him with her. He follows without a question, running through the hallway of his own home to somewhere that definitely isn’t the exit of the palace. Still, he trusts her, letting her drag him to one of the guests’ bedrooms.

The confusion sits on the tip of his tongue before he notices the man standing in the middle of the room. She doesn’t move, doesn’t talk so he does the same. The man doesn’t seem to know they’re there before a small smile tugs the corner of his lips. “Doll, you know you can’t sneak up on me.” Loki’s head snaps to look at her, a bright smile drawn on her face. The prosthetic arm reveals the identity of the man, making Loki feel like an idiot for not knowing sooner. 

She lets go of the god’s hand to jump in Bucky’s arms. He catches her smoothly, metal arm wrapping around her waist. “I don’t get how you do that.” The solider shrugs, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Jealousy flares up in Loki’s chest, a feeling he knows all too well. “Years and years of being a brainwashed super solider I guess.”

The man finally puts her back on her feet before looking up at the god standing idly behind. “You sure this is a good idea princess?” He hates the fucking nicknames he uses ‘doll’, ‘princess’ but they don’t seem to bother her.

“I’m sure.” She smiles before coming back to Loki’s side. Bucky is eternally grateful for what the god did for her but, still, he remembers New York. He remembers the carnage, the murder, the bloodbath. “You two already know each other.”

The solider nods his way. “Yeah, for a while. We met in New York.” Loki doesn’t let himself shrink at the man’s comment though he feels like he should.

“Great. Now we need to go.” She takes his hand once more, placing his fingers around her wrist and smiles reassuringly. In seconds he disappears once more. “Our departure is planned, we can’t just go without telling anyone but yours isn’t.” He nods, though he knows she can’t see him and follows as she walks back in the hallway.

They walk all the way to the door saying their goodbyes to everyone, his parents and brother included but none of them gives even one sign that they know he’s there. No one but his mother obviously.

She leans in to hug her, whispering something that seems to be for her but clearly isn’t. “I love you son. Be good and happy.”

After that it’s a blur until they’re standing on the Bifrost. Panic seeps back in his veins. They can’t go past Heimdall, nothing gets past Heimdall not even her powers or his magic. “Back to earth?” The guardian smiles, both hands on his sword, golden eyes looking at the three of them.

Both humans nod, Loki’s grip tightening against her arm. “Thank you for this Heimdall.”

He nods in appreciation before turning the sword. “Good luck to the three of you.”

And with that they’re gone.

********************************************************

The house isn’t exactly what he saw himself live in as a child but it’s nice. It’s secluded, built in the middle of the forest away from people, which is good because he’s never been great with people anyway.

It’s kind of perfect actually.

It’s been years, three to be exact since they’ve been hiding somewhere on Midgard. Loki himself isn’t sure where they are but it’s been the best moments of his life. The view is beautiful, he loves the trees and flowers growing in their backyards. He loves the small animals and he’s being accustom to Midgardian culture and traditions. He likes it. Ironically.

But he thinks it’s probably because he feels like he fit in, like he’s found a spot, found the place he’s supposed to be.

He loves it, loves the new place, the new routine, living the both of them, occasionally making trips to the closest small town for supplies and exploring the planet as he sharpens his teleportation skills.

She’s been going out a lot more than him, going on one or two missions for the Avengers or see some of her friends but it’s ok, he loves to see her happy. He also loves seeing her tired and cuddly as she comes back home.

Bucky is still the only one who knows about them, he’s surprised the mortal managed to keep the secret to himself. He comes visit once in a while too and Loki actually got used to him. They’ve got a lot more in common then he thought only looking at the men.

One day he’ll probably say that they’re friends but neither of them knows how to be, or knows what exactly it means.

Anyway.

He still dreams of the green suit and gold walls he used to see everyday. He still dreams of the cell and his mother’s face filled with as much disappointment, as hope. She promised to take him back someday, once it’s safer, once they’re not actively looking for him anymore. Still, sometimes he takes out the suit and thinks about putting it on once more in nostalgia.

One day he’ll go back, he’ll find a way. He’ll apologize and thank his mother for never losing hope in him. “Thank you.” He often whispers out loud, when things in his life seem the brightest, when the magic, when the warmth in his veins feels the happiest. He says thank you out loud, hoping Heimdall can hear him, can see him. That he knows it’s for him.

He’s thanking him for letting him go, for believing in him, for giving him a hundredth chance. Thank you for giving him a chance at life, for letting him be happy when he thought that all hope was lost.

The petal is soft and pretty against his pale skin. He blames the lack of training for not noticing something was wrong sooner. He pushes the door open and the flower falls to the ground at the sight of someone’s back. Someone he knows too well. “How come you live so far away from civilization? I’ve been calling you for a few hours before I had to track your phone. I need your help for Steve’s…” The speech obviously isn’t for him and Loki wonders if he has time to hide, to go away before he notices him.

He doesn’t because in a matter of seconds Tony’s turning back to look at him, hands coming up to aim the weapons towards him. “What are you doing here?” The god stutters, what the hell is he supposed to say? That he’s living here? There’s no way Tony would ever believe that. “Did I fuck up your plan? You wanted to kill her, but I got there first?”

Loki frowns, shaking hands hidden in the sleeves of his hoodies. He hopes she can feel the distress through their bond, hopes she’s coming back fast. “I wasn’t there to hurt her.”

“Then why are you here for?” The billionaire only laughs when he’s answered by a long silence. “Thor told us you escaped. He said they’ve looked everywhere for you. I should’ve known you would be hiding here.” The god lets out a desperate breath, he has to start explaining himself if he doesn’t want to have to fight the man.

Even thought he’s pretty sure he’ll never believe a word coming out of his mouth. “I’m not here to hurt her. She helped me escape.” Tony’s eyebrows shoot up, smirk tracing its way to his lips. Loki knew he would never believe him.

“Sure, sure.” The superhero chuckles, never lowering the weapons. “You’re trying to tell me she helped you, a god that tried to destroy her own planet, a god she helped defeat, that she helped you escape your prison after putting you in it.” Loki doesn’t blame him, he doesn’t because he, himself, finds it hard to believe that she ever thought he was good enough for her. He finds it hard to believe that she had fallen for him, that she even put a little bit of time in knowing him, in helping him when he didn’t deserve any of it.

So no, he doesn’t blame Tony because everything he’s saying isn’t really believable, even thought it’s the truth. “Why can’t they find you? Why can’t we?”

“It’s the house.” Loki explains calmly, trying to stay as still as he can. He could easily hurt the man in front of him. Turn into fighting mode and beat him, or, at least, hurt him but he won’t. He wants to… But he won’t. Or, well, he doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to take the chance of hurting him and jeopardizing everything he’s worked for, hurting Tony Stark and make her realize that there’s always this dark part of him that’ll never go away no matter how many people try. “It’s protected by a mix of my magic and hers. It makes it strong and invisible.”

There he goes again with the couple thing. Tony wonders if Loki really thinks he’s dumb enough to believe this bullshit he’s trying to give him. If he’s an idiot and thinking that he can convince that one of Tony’s friend, one of the best spies he knows would turn every one of her beliefs around just for him. Just for a heartless, psychotic murderer.

He’s going to have to do better than that. “Where is she? Did you do something to her?” He initially thought he came home before her and caught Loki but what if he was too late? What if Loki had been there for a while and he already hurt her?

“She’s walking through the woods, I was supposed to bring her her coat.” He motions to the piece of clothing laid across the couch.

“I swear to god Loki, if you hurt her, god or not I’m gonna kill you.” The Asgardian huffs loudly, frustrated by the man in front of him.

“I did not hurt her!” He says a little more forcefully, fingers twisting the sleeves instead of casting a spell that would throw the human across the room. He didn’t think he’d become as good at controlling himself.

Footsteps distract the both of them, their heads turning to the door just seconds before she swings it open. “Lokes? Did you find…” She stops on her track, gaze wandering from Tony to her boyfriend a few times before she catches her breath. “Oh.”

Tony’s eyes widen, unsure how to take in the scene in front of him, not even sure he knows what the hell is going on. “Can you… Explain.” Her fingers find Loki’s intertwining with hers in reassurance.

“I hum… We met when I went to Asgard with Bucky.” The billionaire rolls his eyes, did she forget he’s technically a genius? Yeah, he fucking gathered that. “We started talking and getting to know each other. He helped Bucky save my life and things just… Happened I guess.”

Tony chuckles sarcastically. “Oh ok. So, it just happened that what? He fell out of his cage and onto earth? It just happened.” The anger is clear in his voice and she doesn’t know how to explain it. She knows exactly how it looks from outside, she knows how she would react if someone she knows had done what she had but… They had to be there to understand.

A little like Bucky.

“I pulled him out and brought him back to earth.” She admits trying to keep her chin up and shoulders straight to show him that she doesn’t regret what she’s done. Loki’s hand squeezes hers slightly, a rush of magic running through her in comfort.

“I’m sorry hum… If I remember correctly you where in New York with us weren’t you? You saw the murders and the attacks and… I remember you saying he was a psychotic murder, that something wasn’t right in his head.” Loki doesn’t flinch at the man’s words. It’s ok, it’s fine, he deserved it, deserved all the insults they threw at him at that time because they’re right, that’s what he was.

The steady stream of magic coming from Loki tells him that he’s not mad at the words she once spoke. “Yeah and he was but that’s not the Loki I brought back with me.”

Tony shakes his head slowly in disbelief, if the man still had the sceptre he would be 100% certain he was controlling her. “He looks pretty much the same to me.”

“Things happened Tony and you weren’t there. He saved my life and fought for me. He changed.” She can see in her friend’s eyes that he doesn’t believe a word she’s saying. “Tony. You know me and you trust my judgment everyday, on every mission. I’m asking you to trust me now. I’ve never, NEVER failed you.”

He can’t deny that, he really can’t. She’s actually the one he trusts the most in the whole team aside from Pepper. “And if you don’t then call Buck, trust him. He was there, ask him his version of the story. Ask him about all the times he came to visit.” His resolve is slowly cracking.

He would talk to Barnes, for sure, as soon as he was back to the compound. His eyes lock with hers, searching for even a little sign that she doesn’t mean all of that, a small sign that something’s wrong.

But nothing.

“I’ll take full responsibility if something happens.” He switches his gaze to look at Loki. There’s something in his eyes that’s unsettling.

Not unsettling like they were when he last saw him, something that’s the complete opposite of that. Tony remembers the look on his face, on the S.H.I.E.L.D.S footage and at the tower. There was something dark, something evil and thirsty for blood and power.

But now.

Now his eyes look soft. Soft and scared. His leg is slightly bouncing, and his hand is tightly holding on to hers. It unsettling to see him so vulnerable after seeing him so murderously angry. “I…ok.” Tension seems to float out of the god’s shoulders, accentuating the feeling of uneasiness in Tony’s chest. “I trust you.”

She lets go of her boyfriend’s hand to throw herself in Tony’s arms. The billionaire catches her, smiling against her shoulder. “You never failed me.”

“I won’t start now.”

“You better not.” He jokes before turning his attention back to Loki. Should he shake his hand? Smile at him? Something? He finally decides against it. Let’s not push it too far, he’s ready to trust her not him, not to love him. “Actually, I came here because I needed you for something…”

Darkness flashes over Loki’s eyes and Tony forces himself to turn away.

He’s hallucinating. Great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
